One lonely soul meets another
by Anbucutie23
Summary: IchigoOc and UryuOC, Sereana and Melody are the new girls and Sereana is a very lonely and angry girl. what will happen when she and her sister go on a date with Ichigo and Uryu. also i dont own bleach just Sereana and Melody


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ONLY SEREANA, MELODY, MY DAD AND STEPMOM!! also i can put you in an anime put 4 people limited so it is first come first serve, also i get final decision on any OCCness or non occness, can be almost any anime k**

"Ok everyone say hello to are new students Sereana and Melody Grace", we take our seats next to two young men Melody turns to the young man with black hair and glasses saying with a smile "hi there my name is Melody, what's your name?" "the boy responds "my name is Ishida, its nice to meet you Melody, so that means this is Sereana, hi" I look at the boy not responding and staring at the orange headed boy who was staring at me "what are you looking at carrot top" I said angrily "now Sereana, please be nice I don't want you to get in trouble" Melody said making a unsure smile. The orange haired boy said "what's your problem, and name is Ichigo not carrot top" "well Ichigo its really none of your business, Melody I'm going out to the court yard, "but the bell hasn't even rang yet" said Ishida looking at me, then the bell rang and the students went out to eat lunch, "like I said I'm going to the court yard" I got up and walked out of the class room, "what is her problem" Ichigo asked annoyed, "she always been that way since our father passed away, she was really close to him, and she hates her stepmom, my real mom" Melody said looking out the window to see me sitting on the bench. Ichigo looked at the ground "I guess I should apologize to her" "it would be best" Ishida said pushing up his glasses. Ichigo got up and walked to the court yard, he looked at me and said "I'm sorry I didn't know" I looked at him and said "its ok I just get out of hand some times, I use to be a really happy girl until my dad passed away 4 years ago" Ichigo sat on the bench and hugged me "I should have been nicer" he said gripping tighter, "yea whatever just get off me you big softy" I said giving him a smirk. "They like each other don't they?" Ishida said looking out the window then at Melody "yea, it's the first time I've seen her smile since our dad died" "how did he die, if you don't mind me asking" "not at all it happened about 4 years ago" the scene changed from the school to a hospital with to young girl crying. "daddy you cant die, you'll get better I know it, you cant die" said a girl with long black hair, "its ok sweetie cough, cough, daddy is going to be fine, take care of your sister while I'm gone, and promise me you will behave." "daddy why are you saying this, you going to get better, stop talking like your going to die, daddy….daddy what's wrong why aren't you breathing DADDY" the little girl cried and hugged her dad when a doctor came in "get her out of here, and get me some nurses in here now" a nurse came and grabbed the little girl "no, daddy… daddy please wake up, put me down I want to see my daddy" the nurse took the little girl and gave her to a woman sitting there with another little girl who looked the same but with brown hair, the woman held the little girls and said "everything is going to be alright girls, just know that daddy loves you." Then the scene changed back to the school "so she saw here dad dying" said Ishida looking like he was going to cry "yea, I didn't understand at first until one day when my sister got into a fight and I heard her screaming and punching the girl who said "is the daddy's girl gonna cry." Ishida looked out the window and saw the girl now smiling and laughing with her new friend, "So she cut herself off from the world on that day" "yea, I was the only one she talked to and she barely did that, and now she looks like she did before he passed away" "well that's good" said Ishida smiling a little" "yea I guess, but I wonder how long it will last." "So do you want to go get a bite to eat after school?" Ichigo said blushing a little, "sure, but can my sister come, I wont leave her behind, you could invite that Ishida if you want I bets my sis likes him" I said smiling, "ok well. See you then" he got up and walked away, I sat there when Melody came out and sat on the bench with me "so you like the new school" Melody asked with a smile "yea actually I do, and I got us a date with that Ichigo and Ishida today" I said smiling "wow when was the last time you went on a date" Melody said laughing "I never went on a date, and neither have you" I said looking at my sister. After school we went to the front of the building to see the two boys standing waiting for us, "um…do you guys mind if we go to our house to freshen up and tell our mom where we're going to be" Melody said looking directly at Ishida "its fine with us" said Ishida smiling, "ok, so we will walk you two home" Ichigo said blushing "thank you, its this way" I said grabbing Ichigo's hand and walking ahead of Melody and Ishida. We got to our house we went inside and told the boys to wait while we went upstairs and changed, My stepmom came out and said "well who are these handsome young men, in my house" "oh hello Mrs. Grace I'm Ichigo and this is Ishida, we were going to take Sereana and Melody out to eat" "you were going to take out my Sereana and Melody?" "Um yes is there a problem" Ishida said looking worried, "no its just I never thought that Sereana would be going on a date, she usually is so quite." We came down stairs me wearing some black jeans and a red tank top, Melody wearing blue jeans and a blue top saying "smarty" with a dog holding a math book, "I like your shirt Melody" Ishida said smiling, "yea even though it's the complete opposite of her" I said snickering "did my Sereana just smile and is she going on a date, what has gotten into you?" "Stacy we are just going to eat, its not like we're dating" "oh you never tell me anything so who is the one you your dating" "STACY, I'm not dating either of them" "so which one do you like, let me guess, the orange haired boy" Ichigo and I blushed, "Stacy no, we're just friends" "so it is him he is so cute, and you look so cute together" Ichigo slowly walked closer to Ishida "um… are you two ready to go, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Grace" "yes it was and you girls be home by 10:00 ok" "ok" Melody and I said in unison, we walked out the door and went to a restaurant. "So um… Sereana do you want a milkshake?" "Um… ok, chocolate please" I said smiling at Ichigo who got up "um… what do you want Melody?" "Uh… a milkshake is fine, chocolate too please" Ishida got up with Ichigo and they went to get our drinks. "So what do you think of Ichigo" Melody said smiling, "well what so you think of Ishida?" I said smirking. "Well, I like Ishida, but you didn't answer my question", "ok, I guess I like him", "oh I knew it Sereana has a crush" Melody said in a sarcastic voice. "Shhhh they may, hear you" I said putting my finger to my mouth, "we might hear what?" I turned around to see Ichigo and Ishida holding our drinks with confused faces. "Uh… that you might hear that we forgot our money at home and we cant pay, ahhaha" I said in a fake voice. "Oh its ok, we will pay for your guy's drinks and the movie" Ichigo said with a smile. "Movie" Melody and I said in unison. "Yea since you don't have to be home until 10:00 and its only 6:00" Ishida said smiling, we went to the movie a horror, we sat in the seats while the movie was playing we could hear some girls screaming and holding on to their boyfriends, I suspect that they thought we would act that way, then a scary scene came up and Ichigo threw the popcorn in the air. "Ichigo are you ok?" "Ye…yea, I just felt something on my arm that's all" I looked down and saw my arm entangled with his, I blushed a deep red and moved my arm on to my lap "s…sorry for freaking you out Ichigo" I said still embarrassed "its ok, if I would have known it was you I would have been fine" I looked at his face and he was blushing slightly. When the movie was over it was 8:00 p.m. and we still had 2 hours until we needed to be home, I looked at my sister whose arm was clinging to Ishida's tightly, I looked at Ichigo as he slowly took my hand and bent down to kiss me on the cheek, and Ishida did the same to Melody. So I went from this dark, to herself girl to a laughing; now dating a guy, girl how could things get any better.


End file.
